The Demon Inside her
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Kagome been having the same dream ever since Inuyasha defeated the demon who captured her. Inuyasha see Kagome terrified and begins to worried. He then finds out that Kagome had a demon inside her. Will Inuyasha help her or let her get consume by the demon inside her.
1. Chapter 1

**MissTigerLover: Hello Guys. This is the first fanfiction so I hope you like it.**

**Inuyasha: Oh,Great. *Rolls his eyes**

**Kagome: Don't be rude!**

**MissTigerLover: Thank you Kagome. Someone appreciates me.**

**Inuyasha: Sure * Sarcastically***

**Kagome: Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha" *Looks at kagome and his faces turns pale.***

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**MissTigerLover: On with the story I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANIME**

**Inuyasha: Thank..god *Faints***

* * *

Kagome's POV

**My eyes are red like blood and my nails turned into claws covered in my own friends blood. I am here in the darkness letting that demon control me as I betray my friends. "Ka..go..me" Inuyasha says as blood comes out of his mouth and he falls down. No I can't take it. Kill. Please let this nightmare stop!**

"Kagome wake up." I woke up seeing Inuyasha looking at me with concern eyes. He is alive, Thank goodness it was just dream but the thing that scares me is that dream seems so real. Thinking about it made my eyes turn watery.

Inuyasha's POV

I heard screaming and yelling crying "No, Run away." Hearing that I woke up and saw Kagome sweating. Her faced looked so pale and she looks like she is suffering great pain. I couldn't bare to watch anymore and started to wake up Kagome. As she woke up, I thought I saw a hint of red eyes disappearing. Maybe It is my imagination. I looked at her and she started to cry.

" Kagome, Are you okay?"

" Inuyasha, You not dead."

" No silly, I been here with you all along." I started to panic she wouldn't stop crying. I don't know what overcame me and I hugged her. Her eyes widen in surpise to my action and she seems like she calming down.

" Kagome did you have the same dream again."

" Yeah but it is different. This time I didn't just kill the villiagers. I killed...I." Kagome looks like she having trouble saying it. " I killed you guys." My eyes widen. What does this dream mean. I started to think that it was all because I killed that demon. I felt her grip getting tighter and I could feel her breath on my shoulder. Which gave me shivers and made me blush a bit. I grabbed her shoulders and helped her down. I told her to get some sleep.

" Inuyasha." She said

" What do you want?"

" Can I sleep next to you?" She asked shyly while blushing. I nodded and instead I wrapped my arm around her waist while she slept soundly as I fell sleepy to.

Normal POV

Inuyasha and Kagome both fell asleep in each other arms not noticing that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo was watching the whole scene all along. Not such them watching but a figure lurking around. " You can't run away from your true self." The figure says disappearing into the dark forest.

* * *

**Hello People This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys love it and continue to read it. I am planning to update chapters everyday so I hope you like it. If you have ideas for the future chapters I will love to hear them. I leave some clues in the story for future chapters.**

**Kagome: Why am I having the same dream all the time?**

**Inuyasha: Who is the one stalking us**

**MissTigerLover: Kagome and Inuyasha, I can't tell you.**

**Kagome: You can tell me.**

**MissTigerLover * Whispers" There do not tell Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome.**

**Kagome: NO!**


	2. Chapter 2

****MissTigerLover: I am back guys!****

****Inuyasha: Why****

****MissTigerLover: I promised that I will update everyday****

****Inuyasha: Don't promise something that you can't fulfill****

****MissTigerLover: I can so do it****

****Inuyasha: Stop lying to yourself****

****MissTigerLover: I am not****

****Kagome: * Awoke from her sleep in a grumpy mood*****

****Inuyasha&amp; MissTigerLover: *Looks over to kagome and run aways*****

****Kagome: I will get you from waking me up from my sleep * Chases after them*****

****Shippo: MISSTIGERLOVER DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME INUYASHA****

****Sango: On with the story * Eating popcorn*****

**Normal POV**

**_Inuyasha and Kagome both fell asleep in each other arms not noticing that Sango,Miroku,and Shippo was watching the whole scene. Not such them watching but a figure is lurking around. " You can't run away from your true self." The figure says disappearing into the forest._**

**Kagome's POV**

**I wonder what this is. I felt something really warm so I started playing with it. "Kagome." I heard my name being called as I felt the warm breath of that person. I woke up and noticed that I am not in my bed but I sleeping next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still asleep. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo popped out of nowhere and I thought that there was a monster or something and hugged Inuyasha while closing my eyes.**

**" ****Well, Inuyasha and Kagome are doing just fine." Sango says**

**" ****Inuyasha got Kagome all over him." Than Inuyasha dog ears twitched and we are stood there silent but Miroku was brave enough to talk.**

**" ****So Inuyasha was awake all after long." Miroku teased. " I bet he was enjoying all your embraces."**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**I looked down to see Kagome still holding on to me and I smirked at this but I made sure no one saw it. To be honest I was enjoying it a bit but I can't let anyone know.**

**" ****I just woke up by hearing all your shouting."**

**" ****Really, well, I guess we will leave you guys to continue where you left off." At first I was confused by what he said and the smirks that they were giving me but then I realized the position that me and Kagome are in. Kagome seems like she realized it just right now because she looked at me with a flushed face. We both let go. I am just still worried about her dream. First she was killing the villagers and now us. **

**" ****Inuyasha and Kagome demons!" Sango yelled and we all ran out. There was a whole bunch of demons so I decide to make this quick so I took out my tetsusaiga " Wind Scar" All the demon disappeared in one slash but one remained. This demon looks stronger than the others. She had long purple hair tied in a low ponytail and blue eyes that looks cold as ice. I then saw Kagome fall down to her knees breathing heavy. I wanted to run up to her but my foot was freezed to the ground so was Miroku,Sango ,Kirara,and Shippo but not Kagome. Why?**

**Kagome POV**

**When Inuyasha blew up the demons, a girl appeared. I might her blue eyes. Her eyes were cold. As I look at her eyes I could see she is looking down into my very soul. I couldn't move. Just by looking at me she made me fall down to my knees. I wanted to move and go to Inuyasha but I couldn't. She walked up to me and picked up my chin. " She looks pretty normal to me." She said with a cold look at her eyes that never left my gaze " I don't know what Naraku was thinking but I guess this is the only choice." I didn't know what she meant by that. " Leave her alone." Inuyasha yelled " You do something to her I will buried you down into hell." That girl,she isn't showing any fear. My eyes widen when she disappeared and Inuyasha started to bleed. He fell down. She was to fast for him. She just kept hitting him and hitting him. " STOP IT!"**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**That demon girl zoomed towards me and stabbed me in the speed of wind. I wanted to stand back up but I couldn't. It was like she froze me. She kept hitting me Damn it, my vision is turning blurry. "STOP IT." I heard Kagome yelled and regained conscious that a light appeared around Kagome. What!**

****Okay than. This demon girl is called Haku. She is a master of ice as you can see. I got the idea from Naruto but this character is different. That is my own character and there more coming up. Remember to review!****

****MissTigerLover: How do you like it.****

****Inuyasha: Horrible****

****MissTigerLover: I tried (T.T)****

****Kagome: Don't worry that was good****

****MissTigerLover: Really****

****Kagome: Yeah but what happened to me?****

****MissTigerLover: I don't know. Maybe if you use your clue.****

****Kagome; Oh I get it. I am ..*covers her mouth*****

****MissTigerLover: No spoilers ****


	3. Chapter 3

**MissTigerLover: I am back**

**Inuyasha: Congratulations * Doesn't care***

**MissTigerLover: I got my first follower**

**Kagome: Congratulation * Both starts jumping in midair.**

**MissTigerLover: I decided to show her to you guys before I start the story. Come in**

**Ladydeath45: Hi**

**MissTigerLover: Hey so what do you think of the story so far**

**Ladydeath45: I thought it was really cute and I cannot wait to read more. I love Inuyasha so cool and sweet.**

**Inuyasha: Thank you *Blushes***

**MissTigerLover: Didn't know he was the one to blush easily. Well LadyDeath45 do you want to do the pleasure.**

**Ladydeath45: Yes! MissTigerLover DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME INUYASHA. On with the story**

Inuyasha POV

I saw a light surrounding Kagome but why. I then looked at the demon girl and she says " That was easy." Before I knew it she grabbed out her sword and ran towards Kagome.

" Kagome run!" But I knew she couldn't. I should have known they were after Kagome all along. I been so stupid because of my pride. I am sorry. Before I gave up my hope, something surprised me. Kagome eyes turned red and she grabbed the demon girl's sword with one hand. "Your pathetic, trying to kill me when I couldn't move, Haku." Kagome remarked as she tapped the sword with one finger and all you can see was the demon girl's blood shattering everywhere. What happen to the Kagome I knew.

Kagome's POV

I was there seeing Inuyasha suffering. His eyes lifeless, his blood everywhere, and the way I just stood there watching him was too much to bare. My anger grew and then a voice appeared. " Kill her." The voice just kept saying that as I spin my way into darkness. My body was moving all by itself gaining power. Even though I want to give revenge to her for hurting Inuyasha, I just can't bring myself to hate. Not until the voice appeared. That voice consumed me as I drifted into darkness. I am sorry Inuyasha.

Haku's POV

I was ordered to find out Kagome true self. We all knew she had a demon side but not as devilish as this one. I knew that demon when she used just one finger to cut me open. That demon use to be my friend Kago. She was then sealed away and never found again. I cried endlessly when I found out Kago was gone. A man offered me a demon promising me I will soon find Kago. That man was working with a demon called Naraku. I was ordered to go after the girl named Kagome to find Kago. I needed to make sure she was really inside her. I decided to tortured Kagome friend a little to see her transform. I went to attack Kagome but instead Kago transformed and wounded me. I could see my dark red blood coming from me and I decided to retreat. I already have the information I need to gave to Naraku and my master. I used my ice demon and disappeared leaving Kago there. Kago, I promised I would protect you that day but instead I left running like a baby and I am still doing that

Inuyasha's POV

What I saw was surprising to me. Kagome attitude, the way she gave no mercy was really surprising. My body now is moving and I saw Sango and the others running towards me. They seemed surprise as I did. Kagome then turned around and her red eyes met my yellow eyes. Her red eyes were filled with evil,pain,and misery.

" Inuyasha look at the shikon jewel." Shippo pointed out. The shikon jewel used to be pink to show it was purified but it a dark black color. Kagome what is happening to you. I started to take a step towards her but she yelled "Get away from me. I don't know what I could do next. Please Inuyasha I don't want to hurt anyone. There is a demon inside me that I can't control. She is thirsty for blood and disaster." I continued to walk forward and she walked back. Her nails is completely turned into claws and her ears turned into dog ears that were black and red. She looked like a half demon. She then stopped and I ran towards her. " Inuyasha careful." Sango warned me. Kagome was now glaring at me and I hugged her. Kagome than put her claws just a bit into my skin and trust me that was painful.

"I know that the Kagome I met wouldn't use her nails or powers to kill me." I said to her. Her eyes widen in surprise and her eyes turning back to her beautiful brown eyes. "Inuyasha I am sorry." Kagome then collapsed into my arms. Miroku and the others ran up and he checked her. " Kagome is asleep right now but we should go to Kaede to make sure she is okay." I nodded in agreement and I promise to myself that I would protect her.

Kagome's POV

The voice echoed into my head " Pathetic, just kill him." My body then moved and I realized that Inuyasha's blood was on my nail but he still stayed firm. He then whispered to me "I know that the Kagome I met wouldn't use her nails or powers to kill me." My eyes widen and the voice cries out " Kill him!" but I stopped myself. I used all the power I could to release me from the demon control and it worked. I then blacked out. but thank goodness he is safe.

**MissTigerLover: There is more chapters coming up**

**Inuyasha: Why!**

**Shippo: Inuyasha just remember she is the writer.**

**Inuyasha: So**

**Shippo: That means she can hook up Kagome and Koga together.**

**MissTigerLover: I didn't think of that. Thanks Shippo**

**Shippo: No problem**

**MissTigerLover: You do have a problem**

**Shippo: Wha.t *Looks at Inuyasha***

**MissTigerLover: You should run**

**Shippo: * Inuyasha continues to run after him* Leave me alone.**

**Okay. Chapter 4 is coming up. I am planning to do 10 chapters for this story I don't know yet but remember to review. By the way Ladydeath45 thanks for the reviews and being my first follower. I hope you continue to read my fanfiction in the futures. **

**Time to work on Chapter 4 bye. *Wave***

"**Inuyasha you broke my desk"**

" **Shippo did it."**


	4. Chapter 4

**MissTigerLover: I finished chapter 4 without the desk that someone broke**

**Inuyasha: Yeah Shippo. You should be ashamed**

**Shippo: I didn't do anything *Runs to Kagome***

**Kagome: SIT BOY**

**Inuyasha: *Drops the ground* Why me !**

**Kagome: For bullying Shippo**

**MissTigerLover: You show him Kagome**

**Inuyasha: Wait**

**MissTigerLover &amp; Kagome: What?**

**Inuyasha: MISSTIGERLOVER DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR THE ANIME INUYASHA AND THATSHOULD STAY THAT WAY. On with the story**

**MissTigerLover: No not yet…**

**Inuyasha: Too late. * Sticks his tongue out***

Miroku's POV

It been weeks since the incident with Kagome and Haku. Kagome hasn't woke up since then and Inuyasha continues to walk back and forth making all of us dizzy. Kaede told us to keep an eye on Kagome. Since Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo many demons are out to get her. We been fighting lots of demon since word is out that Kagome hasn't woke up. The part that we don't understand is how did the demon got inside Kagome. There was this one day I had to seal some of Kagome power when the demon tried to control her. The thing that Kaede also told us was "The demon is draining the energy of Kagome and the more the Demon controls her, the danger her life would be. It was a miracle that Kagome stopped the demon to save Inuyasha but if Kagome didn't win, you guys would be dead. You never know if the Kagome you know will be consume by her own darkness and kill you guys. The dream Kagome was having meant something. We all just have to pray for a miracle."

Inuyasha's POV

I sat down next to Kagome's bed and looked at her. She looks like she getting better.

" Inuyasha." Kagome said while opening her eyes. She finally awake.

" Hey, finally you're awake."

" Yeah." She said while standing up.

" Are you sure you should be standing up."

" I am.." Kagome said falling back as I catch her. We both stare at each other eyes and we were leaning in.

" Kagome."

" Inuyasha. We were about to kiss when the door got kicked over by "him"

" Hey Koga." Kagome said to hide her slightly blush. Great he had to interrupt just this moment. Koga pushed me towards the wall and grabbed Kagome hands and kiss it.

" I am glad you are fine. I heard that you were injured and I ran all the way to you. But it seemed like Inuyasha got you company." Koga said while giving me a look that called out "Mutt, touch her you're dead," I gave him a look that read "Back at you."

Koga's POV

I finally made it to the village to visit my Kagome. I asked Miroku where is Kagome. He says "She still haven't woken up. I think Inuyasha is with her." When I heard mutt face is alone with my Kagome I quickly went inside. I heard Kagome voice but the door was locked. The only option was to kick it so I kicked it. I thought I saw Inuyasha and Kagome almost kissing because the minute I walked in everything was slient and Kagome was blushing. I am happy that I came in the right moment.\ to interrupt Inuyasha kiss.

Inuyasha's POV

"Koga I am sorry to spoil your moment with Kagome but Kagome is going to her own world."

" Why!" Koga and Kagome cried out.

" I have to take you home so Kaede and Miroku could find a way to take out the demon or find the one who put the demon inside you."

" But its Naraku." Kagome stated

" We are not sure of that but from all the information we have gotten I would say Naraku hired someone to put the demon in you. The only safe option is…" I got interrupted by Koga

" The only safe option is for Kagome to marry me and then…" I interrupted him.

" Is to go to your family for the meanwhile. I will be with you in case of the demon controlling you." Kagome thought about it and shaked her head yes. I put her on my back and we left Koga standing there. I ran toward the well, got in the well, and we made it to Kagome's world.

Haku's POV

I finally recovered from the injuries that Kago made on me. I walked into Naraku's room as instructed. "Kagome's evil self is more powerful than I thought." Naraku remarked. " It seems like they are going to Kagome's world from a well."

" Yes sir, She has the demon named Kago. Don't underestimate Kago. She isn't that easy to control." Than Master Jujo walked in

" Kago huh, She is different. She is far more powerful than all the demons combined that I created."

" Then we must let Kago consume Kagome fully."

"How."

" I will let Haku do that job." I will be going against Kago again but I must obey my orders. I have an idea. I went out to fulfill my mission. Kagome would have no choice but to come back to this world. I will make sure Kago would consume her but I must be careful fighting Kago.

Miroku POV

We were researching a way to take out the demon inside Kagome when Kaede dropped the book. " I found it but it involves Kagome dieing in the process."

"Then why would we bother." I said

" I don't know but we have to find another way."

**Hey guys, I want to state something. I only own the character so far Haku (Demon of the Ice) Master Jujo (Creator/leader of the demons) and Kago (Demon of life or death)**

**Sango: Where are me and Shippo**

**MissTigerLover: I am still thinking in which chapter**

**Inuyasha: You better not let Kagome die *Threat glare***

**MissTigerLover: Who knows**

**Inuyasha: Nor let her get stuck with Koga**

**MissTIgerLover: Then if you be a good doggy I will fulfill your wish.**

**Inuyasha: * Gives her ice cream***

**MissTigerLover: I could get used to this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MissTigerLover: Hey**

**Kagome: Your back**

**MissTigerLover: It only been a day **

**Kagome: True **

**MissTigerLover: Where's Inuyasha**

**Kagome: He is making sure Koga doesn't come since he overheard your conservation**

**Koga: Too late *Picks up Kagome* MISSTIGERLOVER DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME INUYASHA.**

**Flashback**

_We were researching a way to take out the demon inside Kagome when Kaede dropped the book. " I found it but it involves Kagome dieing in the process."_

"_Then why would we bother." I said _

" _I don't know but we have to find another way."_

Inuyasha POV

We made it to Kagome's world.

" Mom, Kagome and Inuyasha are here" Kagome's brother, Sorta yelled

Kagome ran towards her mom and hugged her.

"You haven't been here to visit in 5 weeks so I was worry."

" Sorry I was busy."

" Then you must be tried come,I made dinner." We all walked inside and the temperature was colder than I expected it to be. I saw Kagome tremble because she was cold so I put my jacket around her shoulders.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Everyone was finished eating and Kagome and I went to her room.

" Wow it really turn cold here since I been here."

" Yeah."

' I am really sorry." She said out of nowhere as she looks at my chest where she stabbed me.

" It wasn't you."

" But I still did it." She said looking at the floor so she wouldn't meet my gaze. I don't want her to blame herself for my injuries.

Kagome's POV

I was talking to Inuyasha about how cold it was when I realized that he still had the injury that I made on him. I thought that his body would heal by then but I guess I was wrong. I apologized to him but I still blame myself.I looked down on the floor. I can't look at Inuyasha, I feel to guilty to face him. My eyes widen when he put his hand on top of mine.

" Don't blame yourself Kagome. You were being controlled."

" Still, if only I was stronger this wouldn't be happening. Just admit that I am just a burden and I should stay here where I actually belong."

" Kagome, I need you more than ever and you need me. I promised you I would protect you and I will keep my promise." His face leaning in to me. I wanted to kiss him but I still feel in my heart that he still loves Kikyo. But I need him, I can't deny the fact that I love him. We were about to kiss when I heard my mom scream and heard glass shattering. Inuyasha and I ran down to see what was happening. Sorta and grandfather was frozen and ice was gathering on my mom's legs. Inuyasha grabbed out his tetsusaiga "Wind.." I stopped him

" Inuyasha if you use that now you will kill my mom and destroy the whole house."

"Oh then what should I do." I started to think. Ice. I heard about it somewhere.

" Haku." I mumbled

" Huh?"

" Haku" I screamed. I know what she thinking. She trying to lure me back to Inuyasha's world. " Inuyasha, we are going back." Inuyasha was first confused but then he nodded in agreement. I told my mom that everything going to be okay. Inuyasha and I head out to the well.

Haku's POV

That priestess and that half demon should be getting my message by now and leaving that pathetic world. I now have to get everything ready. "Wait." Master Jujo said.

" Master."

"I am going to help you with the mission since Kago hates me. It would be the best choice to get her out." I get it that makes sense so I agreed and we went over to the well to wait for them. We prepared everything. This would make the priestess filled with hated and force Kago to control her.

Kagome POV

Inuyasha and I were climbing out of the well when we saw ice crystals shooting at us. Inuyasha grabbed me and dodge it. So I was right that Haku was luring me back to Inuyasha's world. I looked around to see Haku that I was already familiar with but t that man-demon over there, I don't know him. But something about him gives me the creeps . Haku grabbed a mirror showing my mom, grandfather, and Sorta. Inuyasha grabbed his sword but then stopped from the threat Haku gave him

" Hold it, You move one little step and a snap of my finger her family will turned into little snowflakes." Haku then began to walk closer but 2 arrow from a different direction shot towards the man and Haku as they dodge it. That arrow I know it from somewhere. "Kikyo." Inuyasha whisper as low as possible so I would hear it but I heard it clearly.I knew he had feelings for her. The man said " Long time no see Kikyo, I thought you would show up the minute you sense the mirror." Kikyo aimed her bow at him.

'Haku."

"Yes Master." Haku turned the floor into crystals that shot form the ground. I then Inuyasha grabbing Kikyo instead of me but I was happy that Koga came just in time to save me. Seeing Inuyasha quickly saving Kikyo made my heart break. I don't want to be selfish, the thing is he promised. Then that voice appeared " Jealousy leads into hate and hate turns into despair. Everyone has that. " Then everything turned into a rollercoaster where I drift down hill into the deep darkness that lies there.

Inuyasha POV

My body moved by itself and saved Kikyo. I could see Kagome face look hurt and scare when I left her. Then "He" came and saved her. I should be happy that she isn't hurt but I couldn't save her. That man took out a necklace and faced it towards Kagome. Her shikon jewel turned black and a light was surrounding her. She was turning into a halfdemon.

" Wolf boy run!"

" Why Mutt face." Kagome slashed him and she started to scream.

" That girl and her demon are resisting yet it useless." That necklace he was holding started glowing pink but why?

" Inuyasha, Stop Kagome. They are trying to let the demon consume her and use her demon for evil plots. That necklace is draining Kagome's spiritual powers." Kikyo said. I could see Kagome continuing to scream as she turns into a half demon. I followed what Kikyo said and ran towards Kagome. I grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome wake up!' But it was no use. She planted her claws through my chest again but deeper as my chest turn green. Poison. The only way is to reach her heart so I grabbed her and kissed her. I could see Koga's mouth shape into a O and Kagome eyes turning back but only one eye remain red.

**Hey guys. I am almost finished writing The demon inside her. I think there is around 3 to 4 more chapters left so I m really excited to see how it goes. If you have any questions or concerns about the story please ask in the review and I will reply. (:**

**Kagome: Inuyasha ki..ss..ed me.**

**MissTigerLover: *Smirks***

**Inuyasha: *Blushes* The story isn't bad**

**Shippo: He only saying that because he got to kiss Kagome * Gets hit on the head***

**Inuyasha&amp;Kagome:*Blushes harder***

**Preview for next chapter**

_Kagome POV_

_Memories of the demon past flashed through my eyes. Tears came out. I felt the demon's pain. "Let's work together."_


	6. The Demon's memories

**Inuyasha: MissTigerLover is late for the meeting**

**Kagome: Give her some time **

**MissTigerLover: *Walks in* Sorry I had to buy more popcorn for Sango**

**Sango: Sorry**

**MissTigerLover: Its fine**

**Inuyasha: Sango, are you gaining weight.**

**Sango: *Chokes on popcorn* Are you calling me fat**

**Inuyasha: What**

**Kagome: Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: I didn't mean to**

**Sango: *****grabs** **Hiraikotsu* MISSTIGERLOVER DOES NOT OWN THE ANIME OR CHARACTERS IN INUYASHA**

**Inuyasha: *Runs away***

**Chapter preview**

_Kagome POV_

_Memories of the demon past flashed through my eyes. Tears came out. I felt the demon's pain. "Let's work together."_

Kagome POV

I thought I was riding my way into darkness when a light shined down on me. I went to go to the light but I disappeared into someone's memories. Those memories are from the demon's past that flashed through my came out. I could feel the demon's sorrow flowing through me.

"_Kago and Haku you have a mission."_

" _Yes master." They said walking of_

" _Kago I heard this mission is hard and scary." Haku cried to her_

" _It is the same as always. Easy and fast." Kago said picking up her sword._

" _Your right." Haku agreed _

" _HAKU watch out." Kago yelled stepping into the poison sword to protect Haku. Kago fell down holding her stomach. _

" _Kago are you okay." _

" _Yeah I got stabbed by a poison sword in my stomach. Yeah I am fine (Cough)." Kago said. _

"_Ka..go." Haku said with blood coming out of her mouth and she started to fall down. Kago saw it and looked around and what she saw surprised her. Her own master tried to kill Haku and her. _

" _I knew that you wanted to kill us." Kago said standing up_

" _Come on you misunderstanding." Jujo said running towards Kago and kicked her. " I only did this because you're weak. You lack of hated. Since you met Haku your fighting decreased. hear my words. If you want Haku save leave. I will erase her memory of me killing her." He grabbed Kago arm tightly and threw her towards the forest. Kago mumbled something and she drifted off into a hole. _Everything disappear as I met Kago.

" Don't worry I won't hurt you." Kago said

" Kago, I saw it. You were betray.." I was interrupted

" You wondering why I am in you right?" I nodded

" It happened when I disappeared into the forest. I finally got the spell ready and sold my soul and human body to seal Jujo. I thought Jujo was sealed but someone traded something to seal me into you. My hated turned me into a demon. Haku in the other case was told something else. she was told that if she finds you. I would consume you and join them."

I don't believe that her master betrayed her. I finally get what happened. She drifted off to sell her body to save Haku.

" Let's work together." I asked. she was first surprised to my sudden proposal but she agreed.

" Um."

" Yeah." I replied

" You know I am being controlled right now because of his necklace. I poisoned your friend such now." Inuyasha is poisoned. Is he okay. I started to think of many question. "But it seems like you friend calm you down." Kago said while blushing. i was confused why she was blushing out of nowhere.

" How.'

"He kissed you." Now I understand. I then saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha POV

I kissed Kagome and she calmed down. Her one eye turned back but the other was still red. Her demon ears didn't disappeared but it turned pink. I felt her kiss me back. She pulled away and said " Me and Kago are working together."

" How."

" We trusted each other." Kagome said while looking back at Jujo. She moved in a fast pace towards Jujo but Haku stood in the way..

"Move it Haku!" Kagome said in a different voice.

"Kago, don't hurt him."

"I don't have anytime for this." Kagome said backing away.

Kagome POV

Kago told me to attack but then Haku stood in the way.

Kago tried to tell her to move but she wouldn't. I backed away. Kago then told me a plan.

" Kagome, the only way is.." I interrupted her "I know." Kago eyes turned sad due to me going to the same path as her.

Inuyasha POV

I saw Kagome doing a hand signal.

" Inuyasha." Miroku called out stepping in " Kagome is brave." I was confused by what he meant. A black hole appeared and I finally understood. I tried to stop her but Miroku grabbed my shoulders and shook his head. Kagome!

**Hey guys. I think I can end this story with one more chapter or 2. If you have any questions or concern please review! If you are wondering, Kago past is bits of memories she never forgotten. so if you saw it it flashbacked in order. **

**MissTigerLover: How do you like it so far**

**Inuyasha: Not bad but what happens to Kagome *DeadStare***

**MissTigerlover: I can't tell you**

**Inuyasha: Come on**

**MissTIgerLover: Your wasting your time.**

**Inuyasha: I am not**

**MissTigerLover: Look at the time. I have to finish chapter 7 * Leaves***


	7. Goodbye Inuyasha I love you Wait!

**MissTigerLover: Hey **

**Inuyasha: Sup so are we going to find out what happened to Kagome**

**MissTigerLover: Maybe**

**Koga: Where am I**

**Inuyasha: You died since you're weak**

**Koga: Tiger, that not true right**

**MissTigerLover: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANIME INUYASHA. IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER. On with the story**

**Koga: Wait I was asking a question just now**

**Inuyasha &amp; MissTigerlover:*Ignores***

Inuyasha POV

A black hole appeared and Kagome was walking straight towards it.

"Kagome!" She turned around

" Inuyasha, Its okay. I am the only person that could do this. I don't want to be a burden to anyone. Forget about me"

" I told you already Kagome I need you."

" You have Kikyo to worry about and save instead." My eyes widen. "Goodbye Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku. Miroku tell the others that I won't forget them ever. Inuyasha I love you."

" Why are you acting like you're going to die. We will find another way to seal him. We will fight Naraku together. Remember that day."

"_I wanna be with you."_

"_It's too dangerous." I warned her_

" _I wanna be with you even if it means death."_

"Kagome you don't have to sacrifice yourself. We need you more than ever. I lov.."

" Goodbye." Kagome said jumping in to the black hole.

_Kagome POV_

I remember that day exactly. It was the day he accepted me into the group. That day that started everything, friendship, humor, happiness, and love. I swear Inuyasha was going to tell how he feels about me but if I heard that confession I couldn't bring myself to leave. I love him. Thats why Inuyasha would be better off hating me, forgetting me, and staying with Kikyo.

"_Kagome you don't have to sacrifice yourself. We need you more than ever. I lov.." _

I jumped in the minute he almost said love. I know he loves me but if he told me that out loud I don't think I would have the gut to leave and die.

" Are you sure it was a good decision." Kago asked with concern eyes

" Yeah. Lets go."

" Okay then."

Inuyasha POV

" Goodbye." Those words repeating in my head as I see her drift into the dark hole.

" Inuyasha." Kikyo said but I couldn't hear her. I was too shocked that Kagome left.

" Damn." I said punching the ground. " Why didn't I stop her. I didn't even get a chance to tell her I love her.

" Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled " Where the half demon I fell in love with. He wouldn't give up so easily until he succeeds. Where is he!?" My eyes widen "The black hole will close in any second. Go if you want to save Kagome but please be careful. If you don't succeed you will be stuck there forever."

" But what will happen to you."

" Go we will distract him." Kikyo said while shooting an arrow toward Jujo as I jump into the hole. Kagome wait for me.

**Hey guys. Don't worry the story isn't over yet. If you have any questions ,concerns or ideas please review and I will reply.**

**Shippo: *Crying***

**Kagome: Shippo why are you crying**

**Shippo: It so sad! *Tissue***

**Inuyasha: Shippo man don't crys *Sniff***

**MissTigerLover: Then what are those up there. *Points at Inuyasha eye***

**Inuyasha: I have something in my ..eye **

**MissTigerLover: Sure**

**Preview for next chapter**

_Kagome POV_

" _Kagome he is here." Inuyasha here."We need to lose him but if we do he will stay in the darkness forever."_

" _I have a plan." _

" _Kagome, Where are you!"_


	8. The Light

**MissTigerLover: Hey* Screams***

**Kagome: Hey *Screams***

**Inuyasha: *Runs in* What happened**

**Kagome: A s-spider**

**Inuyasha: *Sweatdrops***

**Inuyasha:*Steps* there**

**Spider: What was that for**

**Everyone: Naraku?!**

**Spider: Yes It is ..I..**

**MissTigerLover: * Sprays Spider spray***

**Shippo: MISSTIGERLOVER DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANIME INUYASHA. IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER. On with the story**

**Preview**

" _Kagome he is here." Inuyasha's here. "We need to lose him but if we do he will stay in the darkness forever."_

" _I have a plan." _

" _Kagome, Where are you!"_

Kagome's POV

I walked into the black hole and it was different than I expected it to be. There was a lot of demons in here. "Watch out." Kago said and She helped me kick one of the demon. "We can't waste our time with these pathetic demons." I jumped above the demons and started to run while dodging. "I am kind of getting use to this power." I said.

" True but it is not a game. Go faster."

Inuyasha POV

" Look.. a half demon breed." A demon hissed at me. " Lets kill.."

" Wind scar!" I have no time to lose I have to find Kagome. She might be fighting demons along the way**. ** I ignored all the demon and ran straight seeing dead demons. This smell, Kagome was here.

Kagome POV

" Damn these demons are persistent." Kago remarked. I sweatdropped.

" Kagome."

" Yeah."

" He's here." First I was thinking to myself who's here and then I realized Inuyasha. Why!

Inuyasha POV

I followed the path of dead demons and saw a black haired girl that I would never forget.

" Kagome!" I kept calling her name but she wouldn't turn around. I needed to see her.

"Kagome come back here."

Kagome POV

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha calling my name many times and yet I don't have the gut to look at him. To meet his beautiful golden eyes, to face him.

" Kagome!" I kept telling myself don't look back, to not give in. I kept trying to get him off my track by going to different directions but he still followed me.

" Kagome let me try." Kago said trading different places.

Inuyasha POV

I could tell Kagome was trying to get me off her tracks but that wouldn't work. Then she stopped and made hand signals and a metal wall appeared with arrows shooting. That demon is smart compared to Kagome.

Kagome POV

Since Kago handled Inuyasha for the mean while I found an entrance that had light reflected from the outside.

" We are here."

A demon came and asked what may I help you with.

" I am here to seal a guy named Jujo and release the half demon Inuyasha from this black hole." His laugh gave me shivers

" That ain't free. There is a cost.' I already knew the cost more than anyone

" I would like to sell my soul and body with the shikon jewel involve."

" That a good deal but you know what that means right."

" To die. I already know."

" Okay then, grab this sword." I tried to grab it but a hand stopped me.

" Kagome don't you dare." Inuyasha threaten me.

" Why can leave me to do something that my job."

" Your job isn't to die and sell your soul to demons."

" You dont know what my job is, nor how I been feeling for a while. I always being protected by you. Being protected by you makes me feel weak. I know I might sound selfish but I want to be a hero for once a while..."

" and I want to be your prince and shining armour." Inuyasha said blushing and then pulled me close to him " Because I love you." My eyes widen. Those words that I was running away from comes back and haunts me. " I need you Kagome." He said closing the conservation with a passionate kiss.

' Um the deal." The demon said. I now have doubts then Kago spoke for me.

" I have a deal since I have the demon Kago sealed within me, why don't I sell her to you."

" Kago huh"

" Yeah"

" That a good deal but Kago, you can't trick me. We made a deal already."

" Damn it." Kago said while controlling me to walk up to him. She picked him up and whisper something to him and you could see the demon face turn blue.

" I think I would consider the deal." How did she do that?

" Good" She told me to grab the sword and I did, Then Kago came out of my body. She had red hair and orange eyes and a tattoo on her right cheek that says Life or death. Then Inuyasha collapsed due to the poison. Kago walked up to him and gave him the antidote and said farewell

" Kago why did you do that."

' Because I didn't want you to fall in the same path as me. Please don't fall into the darkness side. Tell Haku that I am sorry." Kago said faded away.

Haku POV

(Cough) That Kikyo girl makes a pretty good fight. I grabbed out my ice sword " Ice meteorite." Before I knew it something stopped my attack. I saw Kago. " Kago." I mumbled and she smiled. It been a long time since I seen her smile. I was too distracted to hear Master Jujo collapsed. " Damn that Kago, We had a promise." He then shot a needle towards me when something reflected it back at him " Haku become strong."

" Kago no don't leave me." Tears started to pour down and then I saw Kagome and Inuyasha come back. I can't forgive them. I threw ice crystals when Kagome shot them with a arrow. " Kago told me to tell you that she's sorry for everything." Kagome started to cry. She cried for demons like us. Not even Master Jujo did that. He would just tell how weak they were.I saw bits of memories of Kago past and I was shocked. I was being used all along. I couldn't bare it. I ran to Kagome and cried in her arms. Kago.

Kagome POV

" Haku what are you going to do now."

" I will become stronger and become the new leader of the demon tribe but there is one thing I have to do."

" Which is?"

" Revenge Kago. Haku said picking up her sword. I grabbed her arm

" Stop Haku. Kago wouldn't want you to dirty your hands more than it is already is. Jujo is already sealed. So please don't." I convinced her. She dropped her sword

and told me that she leaving. I let her go.

" Kagome." I turned around and got kissed by Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha !"

' That punishment" He said locking our hand together " Lets go back."

Kikyo POV

I saw Haku having a hard time when she got distracted so I decide to retreat since I know Inuyasha stopped Kagome. I still can't stop this pain in my heart when I saw Inuyasha kiss Kagome. I know I should give up on him since I am dead but he was my first love. Forget it. Then the voice of Kago appeared " Jealousy leads into hate and hate turns into despair. Everyone has that but if that person is happy, you should be happy. " She right. If I love him I should let him go. Goodbye Inuyasha.

Inuyasha POV

I don't know what would have happen if I did come wouldn't be by my side right now.

But now everything is different because I need Kagome and she needs me. I will protect her.

' Kagome"

" Yeah."

" When we are finished with finding the Shikon jewel would you me."

" Yes Inuyasha!" Kagome said jumping into my arms

Kagome POV

I was surprise by the sudden proposal but I love him. I need him by my side making sure I am safe. I can't wait to see the path we take towards the future.

**Hey guys this was the last chapter and I would like to clarify some things. Kago exactly wasn't evil, she was just testing them. Kago did die and she did sell her soul and body because she saw how Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship was and she wanted to save them. No one knows how Kago convinced the demon to do the deal with her again only me. In Kago past, the promise was he will keep Haku save but erase all her memories of this mission and tell her you been sealed away. So I hope you wouldn't confused If you have questions or concern about this story please review.**

**Inuyasha: Tell us**

**MissTigerLover: Fine She threaten him in many ways.**

**Kagome: Will there be a sequel**

**MissTIgerLover: Depends if people want me to.**

**MissTIgerLover: But don't worry I will still make more fanfiction about you guys.**

**Kagome: Yeah!**

**Inuyasha: Why didn't the demon take me instead. **

**Kagome: Inuyasha, Sit boy!**

**Kago: He shouldn't have said that *Slaps her forehead***


End file.
